


Bright Fullmoon (english ver.)

by Sanna-chwan (eleamaya)



Series: Two Moons (english ver.) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Thriller, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Sanna-chwan
Summary: "You are the demon slasher, Oni Giri. He is demon with flaming leg, Diable Jambe. And this is a battle between those two monsters, who wins?"To help his mate, a vampire named Robin from a burning sun execution for keeping a 900 years old ancient literature about the existence of Diable, a werewolf named Roronoa Zoro must hunt down this demon.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright Fullmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219434) by [eleamaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/eleamaya). 



> Preview of Red Moonlight:
> 
> Nami is a vampire slayer who was transferred to a school where five of its schoolgirls had been reported that they disappeared mysteriously. She also suspected a student named Sanji as the vampire culprit. He was indeed a vampire but the culprit is actually another vampire, a teacher named Absalom. Defeated, Sanji in an effort to protect Nami from Absalom then turned into Diable--a demon that is an ancient form of vampires. He ultimately succeeded in killing Absalom sadistically. However, his action is not over yet ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter is "A Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation.

**7 months later ...**

There is an abandoned chapel that has been abandoned by the congregation. It seems that it has not been left long enough because the wall paint has not been peeled and the wood is not too rotted. But the door remained only half and the other half crushed as if it was hit hard. Inside, in the first glance, it can be seen that the seats are scattered. In these months, the soil is wet. Rain is quite often flushed in the spring to make the chapel condition began to damp. Of course, it is also caused by its location in the wettest area or the highest rainfall in the country. Looks like soon, the moss will grow on the wall.

The chapel is located inside the closed Catholic boarding school area. No one of its residents wanted to go back there, people also didn't dare to send their children there. However, that night, in the middle of a cloudy sky that meant to hide a full moon that should have been able to shine brightly, a green-haired man walked toward the school. Though the rain had not gone down yet, apparently he was already worried about being soaked and speeding up his pace. His body was burly though hidden beneath his thick jacket but he lightly climbed the school's high fence because the main gate was padlocked.

.

Deliberately locked.

…as if it was locking something up inside so people also couldn't approach the area.

.

So, who is that brave man? He isn't lost, right?

 **"Looks like in this time, the location is right,"**  the man said softly.  **"Damn, I'm not lost, I just got here by now."**

But he cannot complain because he had refused the help of a beautiful woman who offered to accompany him on the way. He didn't want her to be in danger even though she is also strong enough. The man then looks back, trying to make sure once again that he isn't followed. He then chuckles.  _If she knew, she would laugh at me now_ , he thought.

Then his eyes fixed on the sky. Though it only looks black he can tell that the thick lightning clouds have begun to move closer. His eyes focus on the bright moon. He then stretches out his arms, as if he's begging the blessing of its rays before the clouds would swallow it.

 **"Why the hell the rain must falling this time?"** he sighs again.

The man named Roronoa Zoro looks confused. He desperately needs the moonlight but he feels he cannot wait for the next full moon to go back to this area because the woods might blind him back to his destination. And, from his experience, he sometimes takes a week or more just to wander off looking for the right direction. If it had been so, the full moon then was over.

But staying in the enemy's nest is not a good idea either.

Zoro shakes his head at the thought that he-was-not-expecting-the-woman-here-to-help. Finally, he brightens his mind, that this is not his first experience of getting into a vampire's nest. Two years ago he, had been to Kuraigana Castle to challenge a vampire named Dracule Mihawk. And after fighting for 6 days 6 nights, he came out as the winner despite having to lose one eye.

The problem is that his opponent at that time was a vampire.

.

What he would fight now is...

a demon.

.

 _Heh, what's the difference,_ he argues.  _The demon was once a vampire, wasn't it?_  Vampire's power will peak during a lunar eclipse while his power will peak when the full moon is shining so bright. The time against Mihawk, they both hadn't been in their respective peak periods. And he heard, this damn demon awakened during the blood moon phenomenon-the rare total lunar eclipse, but now it is his turn to feel the peak time... supermoon. Thick clouds don't eliminate the fact that the moon still shines brightly on the top.

That's how Zoro finally went on, along the edge of the fence to walk around the school. With his familiar eyes in the darkness, he notices the surroundings, occasionally he can see the blood spots that had worn out on the walls of the school. He always thinks that the room would not be that one or he would get lost in the school labyrinth. Not long enough, he finds a different building. It looks like a combination of beams and triangular prisms. In front of him, there is a conical tower and has a bell. And the more he looks to the top, he can see two asymmetrically intersecting metal stakes. The same symbol he saw on Mihawk's chest as a pendulum. Zoro then wonders why vampires are so attached to that kind of symbols while his race isn't religious-he himself was even an atheist.  _Hmph_ , he smirked, why must be religious while they prey on human's blood and flesh? His lips grin as it makes him even more convinced that this building was the nest he has been looking for.

Zoro steps inside. He stares for a moment at the half-destroyed door and then his gaze catch something in front of him.

.

BLARRR!

Lightning strikes not far from where he stands then followed by the roar and drops of rain that finally comes down. The light was only a fraction of a second but it was enough for Zoro to record all the parts in the church.

.

Including the presence of someone ...

.

The demon stands as he's facing the altar. The wings are still folded. He also shows no meaningful movement. Just be quiet. And that was strange, Zoro has been reminded that demon is very sensitive to the smell of human blood and flesh-more sensitive than when he's used to be a vampire. Well, Zoro isn't human, neither, but precisely because he isn't human, the demon should be more sensitive to him even while he had jumped across the fence with the sound of unhidden movement.

Yeah, the smell of the enemy.

The archenemies of the vampires.

And the demon is still silent. Not sleeping.  _Tsk_ , Zoro spat. Even a demon seems to offer a prayer to God.  _Beg for forgiveness, heh?_  After all, demon was created by God to worship and honor Him before it's fallen. And that's how Zoro felt unhappy with the position.  _I didn't come here to serve like an angel,_  he thought.

It seems to be silent, but precisely because of that, Zoro captures a very strong alert from his opponent. He memorizes vampires' behavior as if he had been ingrained because he often dealt with them in an eternal feud. Vampire's anger is not visible, it's buried, and if it has piled up on the crown that once out of control they will be very difficult opponents to conquer. Wasn't the demon in front of him also born because of it? This is in contrast to his outspoken race in expressing anger and being able to transform into another figure every night without having to wait for the full moon to appear. Once again, full moon just the peak of their strength.

In addition to the existence of the demon, Zoro's eyes also catch the altar state in front of him.

Red.

Full of red shades.

He knew it isn't blood. Ah, maybe mixed, vaguely he could smell it, but not strong enough. A pile of red roses spread there to the floor, mixed with the withered ones and the fresh.  _Did the demon set it up?_  The blood itself had dried up a long time, he could see a large mark on the middle floor while others are in the form of spheres that extend from the door to the front of the altar like blood drops. It must've been be formed like that since the demon's hand even couldn't escape the thorns of roses. One more thing that Zoro knows from vampires; that they love beauty, philosophy, and art.

That's how the demon finally turns and turns slowly, now facing his guest.

As the demon turned around, at first glance, Zoro could see another object laid out on the altar, poking between the pile of red roses surrounding it. The color is white.

.

He was sure it's a skull.

Human skull.

.

It's sufficiently white, either because of skinned out so clean when the person was being preyed or it's because the person's death happened a long time ago. What clear is, Zoro could see there are remnants of hair still attached to the crown of the skull, the color is orange. And from the bone structure and the robustness of its jaws, he can recognize the skull's sex is female. A young woman, about 18-20 years old.

 _Was that a human sacrifice_ , Zoro thought. However, he doesn't see any other skull around the altar table, knowing that the evil's victim was quite a lot. The skull seemed looked special, maintained in such a way and the roses were presented to her.

The image of the demon isn't quite the same as Zoro heard. He was told that the demon had lost his identity as a vampire, and it is clear he sees them still the same. He was also told that the demon did not know anyone, hostile to anyone, prey on anything, and lose its mind.

_It can't be..._

_Do his feelings still remain subconsciously?_

Zoro then takes off his coat and tops to be thrown on the side. This time, it is clearly visible that he has muscles which are so sturdy plus brown skin.  **"You look so pathetic,"**  he said.  **"Come and get in, I'll be kind enough to set you free from pain."**

He growls, lowering his head, crossing his hands in front of the tightly clenched then he stomps to the side. The chest is puffed, the muscles tighten, the veins all over the body are visible. And slowly the fine green furs protruded from beneath his skin, covering the entire surface of his body. His ears are tapering upward, jaws advanced in a muzzle, as were his teeth and fingers lengthening and sharpening.

And the demon also replied with a span of wings and flame covering one of his legs along with the changes of Zoro's form into the ...

...Werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to the song "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal for Sanji/Nami part here. Well, did you notice which paragraph is it?


	2. Main: Flashback

_Dear, Robin-chan_

_This semester I don't plan to go home. Yeah, rather than having to meet the moss head dog, of course I'd rather spend my vacation with my girlfriend, right? She isn't an ordinary human, although she hides it, I know she is a vampire slayer. Mellorine... sure my relationship with her will be much hotter than you and the dog. Yes, she comes with a secret objection. I've ever told you when we met last winter that there's another vampire infiltrating my school. Well, she suspects me, mellorine, I'm even more attracted._

_Okay, I'm deadly serious. I love her, Robin-chan. Honestly, I want to keep her away from that shitty lion faced-vampire but I certainly can't take her to your place, right? If only our vampire law didn't forbid us to interfere with other vampire's dinner event, the story would be different because I was the one who went to his territory since he was staying longer there. However, if I end up breaking it, I won't regret it. Like you._

_Hope you always stay healthy, Robin-chan. My middle finger is sent to greet your pet._

_Sanji_

_._

_._

**"I'll crack your bones, Ero-Leech!"** Zoro responded as Robin read the letter afterward.  **"I want to crush you now.** "

**"Fufufu, so you want him to go home,"**  a female vampire named Robin teased him.

**"Of course not!"**  Zoro shouted.  **"And how idiot he is having a relationship with a vampire slayer."**

**"Are you upset if they will be hotter than us?"**

**"N-nope!"**  And so a little red tinge appeared on Zoro's cheek.

Hot. Yes, a cold-blooded vampire. Werewolf and hot-blooded humans. Although it was initially a taboo to connect with them, vampires sometimes couldn't refuse if they came in contact with them so deeply. They are more emotional, they are more expressive, while the vampires are too rigid in feeling love to the opposite sex of their fellow until they also experience reproductive difficulties because their hormones are so low.

In general, vampires do prefer to connect with humans. There are some vampires who 'nurture' humans to be donors, that as long as not draining it in once suction, human blood cells will continue to produce again, like symbiotic mutualism because there are still many who don't get the knowledge that the actual human who often donates blood make their body metabolism becomes smooth and the function of blood to be better so as to make the donor be healthy. It's just that the sensation given through the syringes in the arm compared to the fangs of vampires in the neck is very different. Vampire's saliva that goes into the blood circulation like drugs, makes you want to ask again. And in some cases, its passion was like an intercourse so half-blood vampires and the descendants are born. And so humans will become entangled in the power of the vampire. Moreover, werewolf is like an enemy under the blanket for most vampires and their nature is too different: Too contrast, too hot. They have long been in the cold war for centuries, while humans themselves are still many who don't recognize the existence of those two-night creatures.

And, this time why Sanji sure that his relationship will be hotter? While werewolves could eat any animal flesh as carnivore, human's blood for vampires is a must. That's why vampires have new enemies that are more frontal hereafter. Human rebellion. Human beings who fight for the rights of their human's life. Yeah, they are Vampire Exterminator, within the organization led by Monkey D. Dragon.

Sanji was close to Robin, even when she decided to quit from Central Coven for secretly establishing a relationship with a werewolf named Zoro, Sanji was still following her. In a way, he's very anti with the werewolf and he wanted to keep Robin safe, worried if one of the ladies he dearly loves gets unpleasant deed. As for Robin, Sanji is like her little brother. She did not feel bothered and smiled amusingly every time she saw Sanji and Zoro fight. For her, the quarrel never got to the point of seriousness and she considered it a form of intimacy that could make Sanji rethink about werewolf that they aren't as bad as vampire commonly perceive.

**"Curly Brows!"**

**"Moss Head!"**

**"Ero-Leech!"**

**"Shitty Dog!"**

That's how Robin enjoyed her days with them.

The three of them lived long enough until Sanji decided to break away, not wanting to disturb Robin's household again and perhaps already tired of quarreling with Zoro. He said he wanted to go in adventure looking for beautiful human girls. Yes, he didn't want to go back to his Coven, Germa, as he's arranged to marry a daughter of a high-status vampire family to extend their politic power. He wanted to go to the human school especially the one having dormitory facility, switching school every three years as he graduates. After all, vampires have a long time of their life, studying at school 5-6 times is still felt short for him especially his structure always young like teenager. He knows that vampires claim their people are intelligent (especially his family) but just like Robin, he also argued that humans have a wider knowledge than vampire because vampires are too proud of themselves, they will be surpassed by human science and technology. That's the result of living too long and not aware of the changing era. Nah, when school has a holiday, Sanji always come home to share his knowledge to Robin.

And the letter Robin read was dated 3 months ago.

Until one day, three unwanted people knocked on Robin's door ...

**"Rob Lucci!"**  Robin cried out. She also saw two other vampires behind him, a wavy blond woman wearing glasses, and another square-shaped nose.  **"Why are you here?"**

**"Oi, Robin!"**  Zoro was also not happy with the presence of the three uninvited guests.  **"Who the hell are they?"**

**"They're official vampire officers, Mariejois Central Coven's representatives,"**  Robin replied uneasily.

**"Your greeting to the guests is not very friendly,"**  said Rob Lucci smiling. Then, he looked at Zoro.  **"We're not in a fight with a werewolf who has defeated one of the most respected vampires. We still have brains to avoid the bloodshed even though we came three of us. Nevertheless, we already know that your reason for escaping from Central Coven isn't because you have a relationship with him. "**

Robin's heart was beating fast.  _So they finally know it_ , she thought.

**"You keep a 900-year-old ancient literature of vampire history that should have been erased. It's about the existence of Diable. You think we're not watching you, the Demon Child of Ohara? "** Rob Lucci continued.

**"So you're going to get me to Coven court now?"**  Robin asked. Meanwhile, Zoro didn't really understand the meaning of their conversation. But if they did want to take Robin away, he was ready to rage.

**"No,"**  Rob Lucci replied.  **"We want to give you a chance to atone and after that's done, we won't bother your life anymore."**

**"What's that?"**  She honestly didn't trust them.

**"You must have shared the information in the literature with other vampires."**

_Sanji_ , Robin thought.

**"And according to the latest news, a month ago the demon has risen again. You have to be responsible, Nico Robin. "**

_It can't be_ , Robin thought again.  _Sanji don't..._

**"We're not lying,"**  a box-nosed vampire named Kaku cutting Robin's mind.  **"We have this note ready to prove it to you."**

Then a female vampire named Kalifa threw a paper roll right in front of Robin's feet.

**"Actually we want to let Vampire Slayer react first because it can reduce their numbers without them bothering us to intervene. But it should not be taken too long because other vampires will know this secret history. So we give you 6 months to fix it."**

**"Do you want Robin to kill each other with that demon?"**  Zoro interrupted brooding Robin dismissed.  **"Hmph, picking up two defendants at once, so cunning."**

The three vampires laughed.

**"What the hell are you laughing at!"**  Zoro exclaimed annoyingly because there is nothing funny.

**"That's precisely why we gave her this chance,"**  Rob Lucci replied.

**"Yes, the key is on you,"**  Kaku pointed at Zoro.

**"Just ask her, the only way to kill demon,"**  Kalifa continued.

**"W-What?"**  Zoro glared at them. Then his eyes moved on to Robin.

**"Werewolf's paws ..,"** Robin said rather quietly.  **"Werewolf's fangs and nails, that's all that can hurt the demon's flesh skin to penetrate into its heart."**

_M-Me?_  Zoro thought.

**"Surely it doesn't matter to you who has ever defeated a vampire, do you? Isn't defeating a demon a bigger challenge?"**  Rob Lucci asked Zoro.

**"Yeah, if you really want to save your woman from the burning sun execution in Enies Lobby at 12 noon, that's the only way,"**  Kaku continued.

**"If you don't want it too,"**  Kalifa said sarcastically.  **"We can ask for another werewolf. I heard that Fire Fist is no less fierce than you.**  "

_Ace can't do,_  Zoro thought.  _He's hunting down a vampire named Blackbeard so he doesn't want anyone to interfere._

**"So, what's your answer?"**  Rob Lucci said again.  **"You two cannot refuse, can you?"**

**"I take it!"**

**"Zoro!"**  Robin yelled.

**"OK. Well then, seven months from now we are waiting for you to return to MarieJois with that demon. Otherwise, we assume that you run away again so that the death penalty is still valid and I can't wait to taste how fierce you are, Roronoa,"** said Rob Lucci in a sadist stare.

Soon, the three vampires disappeared as quickly as the wind. Zoro and Robin still stared at the wide-open door left in the void. Then he talked to her without turning around.

**"A few years ago, a leech named Aokiji once intercepted me on the street,"**  he said quietly.  **"He said I'd regret to give you a place. He said you're just taking advantage of me. So this is what he meant? That you're looking for a werewolf like me for you to make a shield when they come in? I've wrongly trusted you, woman."**

'Woman.' Robin frowned. It's been a long time that Zoro never called her that way anymore as they become closer.

**"From the beginning, I should've kept firm that you, the leeches, are our eternal enemies."** He was now looking at Robin closely to his eyes directly, like asking for an answer and looking for any gap from her eyes whether she time would lie to him or not this time.

Vain. Robin remained silent. It was a sign that she didn't deny it.

**"Okay, let's leave that aside,"**  Zoro went on, sighing.  **"What the hell is this _Diable_? And why a history from 900 years ago wants to be removed from your race?"**

**" _Diable_  is the ancient form of vampires before they're evolved to normal vampire you know now."** Now she opened her mouth.  **"Diable is vampire before they have the mind, only carnality. And of course, their strength is far exceeded than normal vampire. The vampires have buried the form into deep until finally in the next generation, the form was completely extinct 900 years ago. They did it because it would make them wild animals out of control of their greatness. Though, in evolution period, vampire still enabled to return to Diable form. This manifestation arises from an excessive desire for strength when they are pressed, or when emotion is unstable which then bursts out of anger so that their common sense and cold head are defeated. The main requirement that must be met is the phenomenon of the Red Moon-you know it is vampire's peak period. They get the power but the consequences are paid handsomely. They will not remember anyone, friend or foe. Vampires believe they're the strongest and the greatest mortal creature that God ever created and they don't need that bad form anymore so it was forgotten. Only ancient literature record it and some Professors in Ohara Academy learn the language, including the Rector."**

**"And you are the last descendant? Those damn leeches call you the Demon's Child, aren't you?"**

Robin shook his head.  **"The Coven thinks Ohara Academy going to awaken this demon race again with this forbidden knowledge. That's where the nickname of the Demon's child addressed to me since I take History of Diable as my dissertation topic. Rector Clover didn't worry because most vampires now aren't pureblood and we need more research to test if we congenitally still inherit Diable genes or not before deciding to publish it. If we positively didn't inherit it, then The Existence of Diable and Its Extinction was safe to be added in History subject at school-same as human schools educating their race about human evolution. But Mariejois already took action and I stole part of Diable literature before they burn them all."**

Zoro listened to Robin carefully, **"I see, so _Diable_  really exist!"**

**"You ever heard about them?"**  she was a bit surprised.

**"Yeah, the old man from our race keep reciting an ancient poet about this demon. And he said we have the power of 'Oni Giri', Demon Cutter. That we must be ready if they reappeared, only we could kill him. No one believed his story. But I always wonder whether it's true or not so I've prepared myself to kill them."**

**"So, you can do it? Killing Diable?"**

Zoro grinned. As Rob Lucci said earlier, it is true that he really felt challenged. **"There's no vampire I cannot beat. _Diable_  is just another level of vampires," **he said so confidently.

**"What important is ..."** Robin lowered his head to pick up the scrolls of sheets of paper thrown by Califa. She opened it and found pieces of news clippings from the human world about the demon's figure. She scanned it, saw pictures of a Catholic school, the record of the victims, and other info. Quickly, Robin was able to summarize it because she had been finessed. **"The Diable is Sanji."**

**"ERO-LEECH?!"**

Robin was slightly drooping because he felt guilty. **"I've known Sanji since he was a little boy, his knowledge was vast, he was quite intelligent from most vampire standards, and he was interested in the books I collected in my library. He might ever read the graffiti of my translation when I left for a while. But I had not translated it yet to the part that being a Diable will lose the common sense in return for the great power he received. I never thought Sanji could be... Is this because he's a pureblood?"**

Zoro took the paper from her hand and read it.

**"The vampire exterminator has lost 20 members, he is not a vampire, he has wings and horns, he is a demon, he is too strong, any weapon cannot hurt him-holy water and silver which used to easily hurt a vampire. Fire can't burn him because he even produces fire from one of his legs,"** said Zoro reading the piece, don't like how the monster is described so invincible. **"There were no clear eyewitnesses, but we received information that the demon first appeared at East Blue Academy where one of our former hunters was assigned to be transferred there as a schoolgirl and we found the remains of her in the woods near the school. The vampires never killed the victim to that stage like a monster! Thankfully the students were on summer vacation, but some of the teachers and nuns who were picking up and guarding the school were also victims, the school is now sealed. "**

_Got there_ , Zoro realized.  _School ... Exterminator ... Student ..._

**"Wait... His letter?"**

**"Yes, that's the proof,"** Robin went on short.

**"You gotta kidding me, woman! You said Ero-Leech is pureblood? The fuck is he doing all this time with that status instead of staying at his castle like common purebloods? Having fun with human school girls!"**

**"Sanji had abandoned his surname, Vinsmoke, since his mother died and he followed me because his family wanted him to marry another pureblood from Charlotte Family. We are now his family where he goes home on vacation,"** Robin replied, but suddenly realize something. **"Wait... Vinsmoke Family are infamous because they discovered how to turn human into vampire slave. Right now, as their experiment continues, Mariejois pay them to produce slave soldiers who are still able to maintain their endurance under the sunlight as they used to when they were still human. We're facing Dragon's threat. I can hear war is coming. Now imagine if they knew their third son transformed into a kind of destructive monster. No wonder they want us to bring back Sanji ONLY ALIVE."**

**"Just tell me clearly what's gonna happen!"** he started being fussed.

**"Diable experiment. Diable production if the experiment was successful. Diable Era would come back if they couldn't control this monster. And whoever wins in this World War, we return to Dark Age. Your race can't escape from not being involved."**

**"Shit, you know what you had started, woman?"**  Zoro squeezed the paper.  **"Now I get why they're about to punish you."**

**"I just want to know the truth of history, I'm an archaeologist, nothing more!"**  Robin defended herself.  **"Who wants Sanji's incident happened?"**

**"What's done is done. Now, if I'm helping you to kill that monster, that's because I just don't want my race to be dragged into this war in the future."**

Robin now stared at him deeply as she spoke softly.  **"Zoro…. Will you really kill Sanji?"**

**"Why not? Finally, I've gotten a chance to beat his shit out mercilessly."**

**"I won't ask to what you think of me now, but Sanji is…."**  Robin paused for a while.  **"He's been a part of your family, right?"**

Zoro was silent. Yes, they always argue, fight, quarrel about unimportant things. But…

_._

_"Oi, Leech!" the green-haired called in full mouth. "This bear soup is delicious!"_

_The blond smiled. "I'm right, ain't I? Need me to cook again?"_

_"Yeah, I'll hunt for more bears because you couldn't," he chuckled._

_"You shitty dog! I won't tell you if I pour poison in it."_

_._

**"Tsk, that idiot is troublesome!"**  He slowed down the tone of his voice back.

**"I guessed he ended up clashing with the vampire who was after his girlfriend, he was defeated and..."**

**"That's what I said he was stupid,"**  he cut in.  **"And I am also an idiot myself who could accept vampire like you as my life partner."**

**"Did I ask you, will you kill him?"**  Robin asked repeating her question, avoiding Zoro's innuendo.

**"You test me?"**  Zoro asked back, his tone rising again.  **"Listen, Curlybrow doesn't recognize anyone anymore, he does not remember us anymore. And according to this article, he EVEN killed his own girlfriend, the one he wanted to protect so hard. And you think I'll soften myself up against him? What do you want me to do? "**

Hearing Zoro's last sentence, Robin became relieved. She knew the two people were always fighting and she wanted to make sure that the quarrel wouldn't actually spark of hatred. She hoped she didn't wrongly see the relationship between the two of them since the beginning, she never misjudged someone.

**"I ask you to free him..."**  she replied.

**"Tell me everything you know about this demon."**

End of Flashback


	3. Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme songs for this chapter are "Vampire Heart" by HIM and "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance

The roof of the chapel is broken when the werewolf hit the demon in the direction of the sky. They have time to wrestle in the air but when he wants to slam it down, his hands turn clenched by the demon as a blocking. The wings of the evil spirits make them float unwillingly to descend, with his power to control the air, precisely to throw the werewolf to the ground by one kick and make the cemented blocks tumble.

Two fierce roars are repeated in the middle of the night, beating the thunderous thundering sounds and the increasing sound of the heavy rain.

They are fierce.  
Wild.  
Punches and kicks.  
Tearing each other apart.

When Zoro wants to break Sanji's wings again, the demon kicks the werewolf through the wall. When Sanji is flying, Zoro climbs the wall and jumps high over it-now succeed in making the demon hitting to the ground. Sometimes they wrestle in the air in circles. Then they fight through school aisle that is too narrow for the size of the two monsters. The fight also burns some rooms as the demon produces fire from his leg. They are ruining any existing buildings around. And so on. The battle is equal.

...Well, it seems.

There is a limit. Again, Diable's power is different from vampires. And the clouds were clumping so the moonlight is not enough when Zoro's power began to run out after a few hours.

.

.

BRUAKKKKKKKK!

Again they hit the ground. Now Zoro's neck is firmly gripped by Sanji's claw. Blood slowly drips from his strangulation as the claw begin to poke in. Sanji wants to break the neck but Zoro is as strong as he can. He holds off his shoulder and Sanji's ferocious hand advanced while his pit of heart is also pressured by the demon's knee, making it harder to breathe.

 _Shit! I'm not this damn weak_ , Zoro thought.

He has not given up yet but soon, his furs begin to disappear, his muscles shrink, his snout returns into human jaws. Zoro is back to his human self. Seeing the transformation, the demon then tear the thick muscles in the corner of Zoro's shoulder with his fangs. Zoro could feel the splatter of his blood soaking up his cheeks, so warm.

 **"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!"** he shouted. For seconds, he could open his eyes to see the demon right on his sight chewing the flesh of his shoulder part. Being so close face to face, he could recognize the face he's used to knowing. Being in human form, he could speak despite in gasp.  **"Ero-Leech... Fuck, you really want to kill me? Are you really unable to come back?"**

Of course, the demon doesn't respond with words, and again, he continues to tear the other shoulder.

 **"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!"**  Screaming again, Zoro glared into the sky, searching for where the moon lurked in the middle of a sea of clouds that have begun to thin. Is this what caused the population of his race turned to a rare species? That their number was reduced for handling Diable population in ancient time?

 _I'm not ended here_ , he thought.  _The rain will soon subside and I will gain my strength again._

_._

_._

Tap Tap Tap ...

Suddenly, the sound of a small step with the high-heels beats draws Zoro and Sanji's attention. They both turn around and see someone approaching them.

Zoro's eyes glare. He can't believe what he sees.

**"Wo-Woman?"**

_Why the hell she here?_

Robin is seen stepping down the stairs of the chapel and carrying a skull where is previously displayed on the altar. Zoro tries to call her but his voice choked. He knows that woman must have planned something. But he could see that the female vampire wasn't as calm as usual. She even pulls out the sweat that goes down on her temple, something that Zoro barely see from a vampire. She seems to be betting whether her plan failed or not.

.

...to save Zoro.

.

And sure enough, Sanji is hooked. He slowly releases his grip from Zoro's neck, as if he's more interested in the newly arrived. That's not the cause, though. His wild instinct tells him that his treasure, the skull, would be seized and taken away. And he cannot let it happen. Keeping the treasure is more important than taking the damn care of this restless dog.

 **"Wait..."**  Zoro moans as he finally manages to breathe smoothly again, sensing that Sanji's crush on his chest is starting to slacken.

The seconds seemed to last a long time, until finally ...

.

WUSSSSHHHHHHHH ...

Sanji jumps from Zoro and flies high. Floating for a while as if he observes the situation below, he then spins in the air, forming a flame circle. Next, he finally shoots himself like a bullet...

...heading to Robin.

**"WOMAN, RUUUUUUUNNNNN!"**

Zoro shrieks as he's trying to back on his feet while she's freezing on her stands, witnessing the flying demon wanting to crush her.

.

 

.

SPLASSSSHHH!

Robin can feel the blood splashed on her eyelids. As if everything she sees turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched video of the final battle of Hugh Jackman's Van Helsing vs Dracula to help me describing Demon!Sanji vs Werewolf!Zoro above XD.


	4. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme songs for closing this story is "Wind" by FTISLAND. I told you one of the genres of this fanfic is tragic romance.

-Mini Flashback-

_**"Why are you following me?"**  Zoro asked irritably, feeling the strong cold atmosphere that had been hidden behind him. He looked up at the tall tree. On one of its sturdy branches, Robin sat down with an amused smile._

_**"Fufufu, sorry, I cannot bear not to show up,"**  she replied. Then she pointed in the opposite direction,  **"But you've walked 70 kilometers away from the destination."**_

_Zoro tried to cover up how embarrassed he was. **"After this, you have to go back!** " he ordered without preamble._

_**"You still won't let me go with you?"**  she asked._

_And immediately Zoro looked at her sharply, as if delivering his answers telepathically. Robin already knows that Zoro is hardly honest with his feelings. And as if she could read Zoro's mind, Robin could finally understand that._

_I want to protect you... That's what Robin read from his eyes._

* * *

 

All the hearts were pounding.

Their breath also roars in the middle of crucial seconds.

But when the clouds finally move, the moonlight can illuminate and show what really happened.

The full moon has restored Zoro's weakened form back into his werewolf form when he jumps in reflex to reach Robin, wanted to block the demon's attack. But he finds out that his hand already stretched into the demon's left back and penetrated into his front chest, tore his heart, and spread his blood toward Robin's face who was only a few feet in front of him.

Make it time.

Sanji then falls to the ground with Zoro's hand still stuck in his back. His wings are still flapping and hitting the werewolf's face as he's trying to free himself before he's finally calm down due to exhaustion. His right hand that had been stretched out to pounce on Robin was still moving. Zoro then returns to his human form and pulls out his hand. Being freed, Sanji then drags himself wobbly, wanting to reach something that was on the woman's grip. Feeling that she understand, Robin then kneels down, putting the skull Sanji wanted to hold on the ground next to him.

Crawling, Sanji then touches the skull. Somehow, the image of the skull drawn on his retina isn't showing the same object. In his eyes, the skull still seems to have a full skin, hazel eyes still there, ears still complete, cherry lips are there, and her whole wavy hair is thrown loose. The skull was an alive head with the full body and she's smiling.

His angel is there.

The demon's tears run out. He calls her name.  **"Nami-san..."**

In his view, she holds in his hand and replies him. _"It's okay, Sanji-kun. It's over now..."_

As being free of the curse that ensnared him along with the return of his memory, his expression is no longer wicked. It's seen peacefully. The black wings and the horns are slowly shrinking and disappearing. Then, his hands and head are dropping limply. His eyes return to blue but it's soon slowly shut. And, finally, his body slowly falls into the grains of ash.

...Die.

 _Ero-Leech..._ , Zoro called on his thought. Still clenching his fist, he winces at the grain of ash that partially blew. He ignores the blood dripping from his hand, knowing it wasn't the blood of the demon's he had just killed. However, there was nothing he could do but accept this tragic fate. He then returned to his human form **.**

 **"Why are you here, woman?"**  he scolds. **"Are you crazy, what if you were killed, huh?"**

Robin replies, putting on her typical smile,  **"Because I am a stupid vampire who could love a wolf."**

Zoro feels he's insinuated because the sentence was like a proper reply to his allusions first when they were at home after the three leeches left. She's always able to keep him lose words. But this time, he could see the honesty in her eyes and that was the answer to his question five months ago. Robin didn't deceive him just for taking on the advantage. Well, she didn't deny it was her intention at first, but her feelings had changed over the time they've been living together.

Robin then lifts the skull, stares at both holes of the eye.  **"If I were in the same position, I would do everything to protect you even if you had to lie. Sanji must've been doing it so..."** she pauses and hugs the skull.  **"…to this girl."**

They then look at each other. Long enough to finally Zoro voices.  **"We'll bury them."**

 

-xxxxxxxxx-

 

This morning, the sun is warm. Not enough stabbing for Robin who wears black mantle. She put down a flower arrangement over two simple cruciform tombs that Zoro made from pieces of wooden chairs he took from the chapel, one for Sanji and one for the unlucky girl he never was acquainted named Nami. Zoro himself stands behind Robin and makes a shadow that covers the sunrays on her. They buried Sanji's ashes and Nami's skull just in front of the locked school gate to remind the tragedy as well as want to give a new and more peaceful impression to the school that has experienced a series of horror.

Ater praying, Robin says to Zoro without turning around.  **"If I ever seem to transform to a demon like him, would you like to kill me too?"**

Her sentence reminds Zoro that their problem isn't over yet. It is true that Coven said they will accept Robin back after this mission, but are they trustworthy? Is it true they don't want to destroy Robin's knowledge who still keeps a million secret of vampires from the historical literature spread around the world? Or, what if they secretly wanted to use Robin to make an experiment how to control demon power within vampire' genes with or without Sanji being brought alive? Zoro could read the current situation that the Mariejois is preparing itself for the Assault invasions from Monkey D. Dragon's squad, as Robin ever told him, they might now need the existence of  _Diable_  to be an additional army. His own race sure doesn't want to get involved, but if vampires really set Diable to life then werewolves will still be dragged in order to take care of these demons to not prey on them all. If that happens, the world war will really blaze!

Is it really impossible to see vampires and humans coexist together? Vampires and werewolf could also coexist together? Will it occur more and more tragedy? Perhaps, that's God's intention to create them divided into 3 different races.

Well, Zoro and Robin already know that the thing they believe the most is themselves. This will be more complicated if she chooses to disappear and looks for new shelter far away from Central Coven's hand. She would be directly labeled traitors and will be increasingly hunted down to anywhere. No place is safe. And with the knowledge of Diable, the insecure situation like this could increase her potency to transform, who knows? But, living a life like that sometimes feels better than living a life with full of falsehood and not being free.

And so Zoro replies.  **"I won't let it happen,"** he said simply.

Before they met long ago and started to live together, they were accustomed to nomadic life alone. Robin never considers Central Coven as her home and Zoro was just kept wandering. Now, they'll be nomadic together as he doesn't let Robin just take all the burden and runaway alone. Wherever they will go after this, obviously they return to trust each other once again.

And this time, more intimate.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it finished despite late! Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
